This invention relates to an anti-pollution system for industrial chimneys of plants which generate sulfur, sulfur oxides, mercaptans, hydrocarbons, soot and the like.
At the present time expensive scrubbers designed to trap pollutants are being installed in plant stacks. Even with these, it is often difficult to comply with the minimum emissions requirements of the Clean Air Act, if high sulfur coal is used. As a result, low sulfur coal is being burned in applications for which it is too costly, simply in order to comply with the law.
In another current approach 800 feet tall stacks are being built to dilute the pollutants. Many experts, however, feel that this is too costly and that the solution to pollution is not dilution.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device or article of this character which combines simplicity, strength and durability in a high degree, together with inexpensiveness of construction.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope of application will be indicated in the following claims.